


Sincerely, Future Jisung

by sevngjin_chan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, Future, M/M, Romance, canon universe but technically not compliant, is this considered time travel i have no idea, since it involves the future!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevngjin_chan/pseuds/sevngjin_chan
Summary: Jisung wakes up in an unfamiliar room, in an unfamiliar bed—withMinhosleeping beside him—and, most concerningly, to an unfamiliar calendar.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 18
Kudos: 115





	Sincerely, Future Jisung

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ainx1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainx1/gifts).



> this took longer to write than i'd hoped and i am realizing that i am actually incapable of writing anything less than 1,400 words 👏
> 
> i feel this might not be what you were expecting ~~i just took 'future fic' and ran away with it~~ and i know you said canon compliant and this is canon Universe but. i hope you'll still like it, linda!! ❤ ; ∇ ; once again, thank you for all your support!! ✨
> 
> to everyone else: enjoy!! ♡

Something is very, very wrong today.

Jisung just hopes it isn't his head.

"Hey." Someone puts a gentle hand on his shoulder, and he turns around to see Minho looking at him worryingly. "Everything okay? You've been acting weird since this morning."

 _Everything has been weird since this morning,_ he swallows back. "Yeah. Yeah I'm good. I think I just slept too much." He musters up a smile, picking up an unfamiliar electric bass with his own autograph he can't remember signing and awkwardly pulling the strap over his head to wear it.

Minho still looks worried, but he eventually nods. "Okay. Let us know if you need anything, babe."

Jisung gulps again, heat rising to his cheeks as he quietly thanks Minho and watches him walk towards the drums and take his seat, pulling out his drumsticks. Brows raised, Jisung looks around for a pick before spotting one atop a beatbox by the wall at his side and taking it.

He then faces Felix, unable to stop himself from staring up at the boy's natural, black hair for a few seconds and the mop of dark violet hair behind him that was Jeongin—who'd been warming up on his keyboard—for a moment. "What, um, were we supposed to practice again, today?"

"We're doing TMT, Blueprint and..." Felix answers as he fixes the height of his mic stand, and Jisung rapidly blinks before shaking his head a bit, unable to hear the third song despite seeing Felix's mouth moving.

"TMT, Blueprint and what?"

Felix repeats it while wearing his own electric guitar before he adds, with a confused face, "You know, our unit's title track?"

Jisung knows he said the title. But he still only heard a muddled set of words and he falls silent for a second, blinking dumbly before nodding a slow nod. "Right."

He's sent home about an hour later.

Even though he could play along to TMT and Blueprint, knowing the songs well enough to figure it out himself somehow, he still didn't know which parts were his and which weren't, and their title track—that he apparently wrote himself—was just not coming; he didn't hear a single coherent sound when everyone else already started playing, and he ended up just standing there amidst the muddled sounds of instruments. The longer it lasted, the scarier it all seemed.

Eventually, he freaked out and found himself huddling over and covering his ears. They all stopped and rushed over to him, their manager told him to take the day off, and Minho looked twice as worried as Felix and Jeongin as he left.

Finally calm again after arriving home, Jisung lets himself fall into bed and stares up at the unfamiliar ceiling, gathering everything in his head:

They have a band sub-unit and Jeongin is their leader. They don't live in the dorms anymore, they're living in separate condo units in pairs—Chan with Changbin, Hyunjin with Seungmin, Felix with Jeongin, and himself with Minho—but they're all in the same complex on the same floor. It also turns out that except for Chan and Changbin, whoever's living together are dating each other.

So, apparently, he's dating Minho in this crazy world he woke up in.

And aside from the fact (that he refuses to believe) that somehow, by some freaky magic, he woke up in the year 2023 when yesterday was _just_ 2021—that is just not possible.

"Sung," Minho calls out, hours later, stepping into their shared bedroom and rushing towards him in haste, where Jisung had been in the exact same position as earlier when he got home. "Baby, how are you? Are you feeling alright?"

Jisung silently scolds his heart for fluttering at the pet name because he _knows_ this isn't real. It can't be.

"I... don't know," he says quietly, heaving himself up to sit and sighing.

He's done a lot of thinking and rationalizing, and if this is actually the future—which it isn't—then Stray Kids having a sub-unit band isn't entirely unrealistic. Hyunjin and Seungmin dating is something he's predicted even before they debuted— _that_ is the most realistic to him. Felix and Jeongin dating had always been something he secretly wished would just happen already too, because it's so obvious.

But him and Minho dating is not something he could have ever seen. And anything that didn't exist in 2021—whether it was certain words like the name of their sub-unit band, or their entire song—he couldn't hear them.

So this has to be a dream. A really long one, at that, and he's not seeing any signs of himself waking up soon, so he caves and just lets his heart do the talking—because even in this crazy, very unreal situation, this was all he could think about.

"Why are we dating?"

Minho looks shocked, immediately ten times more worried, and also somehow... afraid. Jisung feels bad. "What do you mean, why...? You asked me out two years ago."

Two _years?_ That's 2021. They've been dating since—since basically yesterday?

Jisung shakes his head and decides to dwell on that a little later. "Okay, I can somewhat get that I asked you out, but didn't you..." he hesitates. "I just. I could have sworn you liked Chan hyung. Or Seungmin. Or both? Sometimes even Hyunjin! I don't understand."

Minho blinks rapidly, but significantly looking less scared now as he sits down on the mattress beside Jisung, taking both his hands into his and rubbing soothing circles on the backs. "I don't know what prompted this, Sung, but you have to believe me. I'm in love with you."

Jisung widens his eyes, watching the corners of Minho's lips curling up into a soft smile. Minho squeezes his hands, leaning in to press a gentle kiss to his forehead. "I love you, Jisung. I always have. From the moment you held my hand on that scary evaluation day until today, and for the rest of my life."

 _Oh._ Jisung feels his heart skip a beat.

He... could hear everything.

They watch a movie together in their living room later that night—one that existed in 2021, which Jisung chose after hearing muddled words again when Minho suggested a recently released movie—and he definitely starts to feel reality slowly and steadily making its way back to him. He must be waking up soon.

Jisung huddles closer against Minho's side, smiling when Minho presses a quick kiss onto his lips, even if he doesn't feel it. "Hyung, if you wake up tomorrow and suddenly it's 2021 again, would you still say yes when I ask you out?"

Minho laughs, nodding and caressing Jisung's cheek. "Of course I will."

"Babe? Are you coming to bed soon?" Minho asks curiously from their bed, later, still waiting for Jisung to crawl under the covers with him.

"Coming, hyung," Jisung hums happily, returning a pen in their study table's pen holder before crawling into bed beside Minho and hugging him tight. "I love you."

Minho smiles softly, fixing the covers over them and turning off their lamp before holding him close. "I love you too."

Jisung wakes up.

It's morning, and he's in his shared room with Jeongin, who's still asleep. He finds himself staring for a moment at the boy's blonde hair, not exactly knowing why.

He had a really long dream. He doesn't remember everything, and the more he thinks about it, the more he forgets.

But then he looks down at his hand and he blinks, letting out a quiet laugh.

He remembers enough.

He confesses to Minho in the afternoon and asks him out.

Minho bursts into tears and tells him yes, and Jisung finally knows how it feels to kiss Minho.

A few weeks later, Minho bewilderedly asks him, "You sleep-wrote? Is that a thing?"

"I have no idea."

"What did you write?"

Jisung picks up his newly-bought electric bass and proudly shows it to Minho. "I wrote 'buy an electric bass'! Weirdly, I feel like I'll really need it."

Minho blinks slowly at him in his signature judging manner. "... You spent all that money, just because of a note you wrote for yourself while you were asleep. Smart."

Jisung squints and crosses his arms. "Well, now I won't tell you the other important thing I wrote anymore!"

"What? No, tell me!"

"No, this is what you get for being a meanie!"

"Sung!"

_Jisung looked around their bedroom and headed towards the study table after spotting a handful of pens in a pen holder, picking up one of them and uncapping it._

_With a grin, he wrote on his left palm a tiny 'buy an electric bass', and then below it, in bigger letters, he wrote:_

_**Ask him out. He loves you back.** _

**Author's Note:**

> this has 500+ words of outtakes and that 500+ words was Just The First Scene so i had to rewrite the whole thing because i am just never good at being concise lmao
> 
> i hope you enjoyed!! <3
> 
> [main ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungjin_chan/works) | [tumblr](https://seungjin-chan.tumblr.com/ask) | [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/seungjin_chan) | [curiouscat](https://www.curiouscat.me/seungjin_chan)


End file.
